1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ear protectors, particularly internally illuminated ear protectors which make the wearer visible to others in the dark and which provide protection to the ears in noisy environments. The illumination can also provide an internal heating source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ear protectors, also known as ear muffs, are known for several purposes, including insulation from cold and insulation from loud noises. The ears are particularly sensitive to both cold temperatures and noisy environments.
Typically, earmuffs for cold insulation comprise a pair of earmuff elements each in the form of a large, thick, insulated disk sized to cover the ear. These earmuff elements are rather stiff constructs, and they are usually interconnected by an arcuate strip of metal or plastic that is stiff yet resilient enough so that the earmuff elements may be positioned over the ears or held in position with the spring-like action of the band member which arches over and is supported by the top of the wearer's head. Earmuffs work by attempting to insulate the ears and prevent them from losing heat. However, in extreme cold and when spending extended period of time outdoors, conventional earmuffs may be insufficient to keep the ears warm.
The ears are also vulnerable to damage in noisy environments. Specifically designed ear guards are often employed to protect the hearing those engaged in certain occupations that subject them to dangerously high noise levels for extended periods of time. In particular, airport crew and construction workers often wear noise attenuating ear guards to lower the sound levels they are subjected to. Typically, however, these ear guards do not provide any significant protection from cold temperatures.
It should be noted that many of these same professions that subject workers to prolonged exposure to cold and/or noise also subject the worker to the hazard of vehicles and heavy objects colliding with the worker. Accordingly, in many of these professions, improving the visibility of the worker greatly increases safety and helps prevent accidents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,202 to Henry, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a high-low light-emitting diode glow-in-the-dark flashlight. The flashlight includes an end cap assembly that snaps onto the top of a 9-volt battery. The battery functions as both a power source and a handle. The flashlight is very light and compact.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ear protector that reliably protects the ears of a wearer from loud noises in the environment, while increasing the visibility of the wearer to enhance the safety thereof.
There is also a need for an ear protector that reliably protects the ears of a wearer from loud noises in the environment, while increasing the visibility of the wearer to enhance the safety thereof and additionally providing an internal heat source.